(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amphipathic compound, a high molecular compound using the same, and a process for producing the same.
Since the amphipathic compound of the present invention has at least one double bond in a molecule and is capable of polymerizing with various ethylenically unsaturated compounds, it is a useful compound as a raw material for a synthetic resin. Further, the amphipathic compound of the present invention is a compound which is classified as a reactive surfactant, and a high molecular compound obtained by copolymerizing the amphipathic compound of the present invention with an ethylenically unsaturated compound is used for plasticizers, heat resistant resins, lubricants, antistatic agents, paints, adhesives, dispersants, and additives for cement. A copolymer of the amphipathic compound of the present invention with a hydrophilic ethylenically unsaturated compound is soluble or dispersible in water and useful as a high molecular type surfactant. In particular, the copolymer with (meth)acrylamide has a high utility value as a novel paper making additive, which can improve sizing performance and paper reinforcing performance at the same time.
(2) Description of the Related Art Japanese Patent Laid-open SHO 63-235595 and HEI 5-125681 disclose alkenyl succinic acid semi-ester and a reaction product of alkyl or alkenyl succinic acid with an alkylene oxide adduct of polyhydric alcohol. However, the amphipathic compound of the present invention is a novel compound which has not so far been reported. Further, the copolymer of the amphipathic compound of the present invention with an ethylenically unsaturated compound is also a novel compound which has not so far been reported.